StunSpore
by Annabelinda Tsuki
Summary: Drew and May are forced to work together on a school project, giving Drew the perfect opportunity to make the move he has been wanting to do for a long time. The argument on how stun-spore can be used in a practical manner by humans.


May yawned for the fifth time that morning. Science was so _boring_! Not to mention a little icky. She ignored her teacher, Mr. Watson, and looked around the room. She spotted many of her classmates, almost all of them paying attention. Ash sat in the back scribbling notes down as fast as he could. The poor kid could never keep up with Mr. Watson, no matter how hard he tried. In fact, he relied on Brock's help and extra-credit to keep him going. Brock was taking notes at a leisurely pace, content to daydream about that new Vulpix he had just hatched. Beside him, Misty was starring out the window. She had never cared for science.

In front of May, Dawn was trying to chat to a person on her cell phone without getting in trouble. She didn't know that Mr. Watson had spotted her long ago, he had just forgotten about it while giving his enthusiastic lecture. Brendan, with his snow-white hair, was taking notes; he was particularly interested in science.

And May's rival, both within the school building and in all the Pokemon contests she could attend, Drew was watching the teacher explain how a windmill worked (exactly!) without bothering to take notes. May had never been able to explain it, but that kid never needed notes; he always managed to keep everything in his head.

Shaking her head, May turned her attention back on the lecture, and for good reason. "And now I will announce the pairings for the double projects!"

If May had actually bothered to pay attention in earlier classes, she would have known that these paired-projects were a long-time in coming, and she wouldn't have been surprised.

"Brock, I want you to pair up with Brendan. You will be covering the topic of genetics."

Brock and Brendan shot each other smiles. How funny that they would get the topic of genetics, their presentation would be the best of them all.

"Misty and Ash, you will be studying the relationship between land and ocean. I want a full demonstration on how Physical Oceanography, the Water Cycle, and Biological Oceanography affect each other and their roles with each other."

"Osia-wha?" Ash asked, "Is that a new Pokemon?"

Misty reached over Brock and whacked the Pokemon trainer. "It's science, Ash!"

"Dawn, you will be paired with Gary. I want you two covering windmills and why they are a good resource to use."

Mr. Watson went on to pair each member of the class while May's fear began to grow. Finally, he came to the final two names on the list. "May and Drew, you two will be…" he started laughing, "I don't have a topic down for you two."

May's forehead went straight into the desk. What was it with her and luck? It was like they were in CONSTANT war with each other, a war that wasn't and would never go in her favor. Why, oh why, had she been paired with that egomaniac excuse for a teenager? His fan-club was far bigger than Gary Oak's had ever been.

Come lunch, May's feelings on the matter hadn't changed. Reluctantly, she sat her food-tray in the empty spot of the two-seated table Drew was waiting at. "Well?"

"Well what, May? Don't fret your little head over anything, I'll do everything."

"Like that won't cost me anything."

"Of what do you speak?" he asked sarcastically.

"I was thinking we could do a project on Pokemon." May said, trying to ignore Drew. It wasn't working. "Maybe then working with you wouldn't be as horrible."

"Again with the cryptic comments, May."

"Oh, zip it!"

"Fine, Pokemon, what did you want to do with them?"

May twirled her spaghetti in thought. "What about the medical purposes of grass-Pokemon attacks? Like, stun-spore and such."

"It _could_ work…"

"Stop being difficult!"

"If I wasn't difficult, would you feel so attracted to me?"

"My turn to wonder what the Ho-Oh you are talking about."

"Forget it. Just bring your Beautifly to my house after school."

And that is how May, daughter of famous Gym-Battler Norman and Aroma-Therapist Caroline ended up outside Drew's gorgeous house with a Beautifly on her head. She couldn't believe that she was about to go inside this house! Girls all over school DREAMED of being able to step through the gates and approach the columned entranced.

Cautiously, May rang the bell. Seconds later, Drew pulled open the door, his Roselia by his side. May eyed him…he had answered the door rather fast. Had he been waiting for her?

He swept his arm before her, beckoning her in. May entered, leaving Beautifly to greet the rose-petal Pokemon. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the exterior. The paintings, beautiful floors, and marble surfaces outshined the gardens and white-washed walls. May feared ruining anything, luck would make it so she tripped and broke one of the amazing glass pieces decorating every surface.

"Where do you want to work?" Drew asked, arms crossed.

"Your house." May breathed, still looking around.

"Fine, come on."

He lead her up the grand-staircase, the slippery surfaces threatened to send May right back down several times. Fed up with her stumbling, Drew had grabbed her arm, making sure to hold on quite tight when May slipped. "What do you do, coat these things in butter?" she asked, wrenching her arm from his grasp once at the top.

"No, you're just clumsy."

"And you have a big ego."

"You only win contests because Beautifly is competent."

"And you flicking your hair is annoying!"

"Couldn't think of anything better to say?"

"Just keep leading!"

Drew walked on down a very large hallway with ornate doors. May watched her feet; the rug beneath them was the most beautiful thing in the world. The pattern was…it was actually a scene, like a picture that belonged on a wall. It stretched to include every Pokemon, all the water ones in a pond or small ocean, dessert Pokemon on the sand, flying ones up in the air, flower-Pokemon being their wonderful selves among trees, etc. May was so focused on the picture, she didn't notice the small rise, the same rise that her foot got caught in, sending her sprawling into Drew.

"You're heavy." He breathed, attempting to regain his breath with May on top of him. "And clumsy."

"You wear WAY too much hair-gel." She said, spitting out his hair and rolling off of him. "How much longer on this insanely large hallway!?"

Drew got up and opened the door on the right. "You are the first girl to be in my room. Please, don't take any of my things."

May rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, your stuff is only worth selling online."

"Knowing you, I'd have several used Kleenex missing."

"I'm not that desperate for money." May huffed, sitting herself down on the ground. She began to sift through her backpack looking for a notepad. "Now, what exactly are we doing?"

Drew sat beside her and pulled out several books. "These are the occupations that use Grass-Pokemon in the way we are looking for. Did you want to put together a presentation describing how they are used, or how they COULD be used?"

"Could be would be more interesting."

"Okay, so what would you use a stun-spore for?"

May rocked for a few minutes, attempting to think of an answer. "I don't know, maybe to freeze medical patients."

Drew went sifting through one of the books. "Already used as such."

"Ooh, Cotton Spore could be used in Crime Investigation. It would make a great duster." May picked up the book that might contain it. "It isn't in here."

"Write it down."

"Okay."

"You would think Worry Seed would have some practical use for humans."

"But it makes Pokemon worried, what could that do for humans?"

"Interrogation! It would make the suspect more nervous, they would collapse more easily."

They both picked up books. "It isn't here." May said.

Drew wrote it down.

Hours later, they sat in the same position with papers littered around them. "Synthesis could be used to help the food we grow by giving plants more energy. It might even make berries healthier for the Pokemon that eat them." Drew said, jotting it down in a notebook.

"We are supposed to be working on the presentation for the effects of Stun Spore and where else it could be used."

"I thought we were doing Cotton Spore."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said Stun Spore."

"Whatever." May sighed, deflecting. She reached over Drew, grabbing the page on Cotton Spore. She froze as her arm brushed his. May couldn't help but shiver before pulling away. "Hand me that page."

"You were just reaching for it."

"Just hand it to me!" she snapped, happily snatching it from his hands when he complied.

"What about Worry Seed, we didn't finish that!"

"All we have is interrogation and its use in therapy; I don't think it's even worth including in the presentation."

"The presentation has to be an-hour long."

"What? But that's _forever!_"

"If you paid attention in class, you would have known."

"How…never mind." May looked down. "How about you work on Worry Seed then, I'll finish the speech for Cotton Spore."

Drew reached behind May and fetched one of the books. He didn't come in contact with her, but May still got tingles. Were her cheeks suddenly hot?

"Do you have a fever, May?"

"No, why?"

"Your cheeks are red."

"I don't have a fever."

Drew shrugged, returning back to the book. He jotted down something while May squirmed next to him. It was uncomfortable to be so close to him, there was only an inch separating their knees. In fact, if she wanted to, she could easily brush her should with his.

Why these thoughts were plaguing her, May didn't know. They didn't even make sense! Drew wasn't just some boy; he was her rival, her enemy! She wasn't supposed to have boy-thoughts toward him.

"You sure you are okay, May?"

"You keep your house at a warmer temperature than we do!"

May wasn't meant to know that at that moment Drew was just as uncomfortable as she was, possibly even more so. The moment they had been paired together in class earlier that morning, his heart had soared. At lunch, he hadn't been able to take a bite of food because of the Dustox in his stomach. And when she had come over, he had been waiting for her near the door, attempting to control his nerves.

Not to mention, he had set some things on purpose. If May had ever found out, she would have killed him. A half-hour before she had arrived, Drew had mopped the marble stairs, making sure they were slippery. He had left one straight line clean, a line he would be able to walk without slipping. Holding her up had been the best thing to happen for quite sometime. And then the rug, that had been a complete accident, but having her on top of him, weight and all, hadn't been so bad.

Now, to sit next to her, so close…Drew was sure his cheeks had gone red a long time ago.

"Hand me the pencil sharpener." May asked in a high voice.

Drew complied, being sure to brush his hand against hers. The spark that flew between the skin was exhilarating. May's breath was caught in her throat.

Now to further this. "Weird that we would be put together."

"More like the legendaries trying to be cruel to me."

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are."

That hadn't really worked. But surely she was feeling it too?

He reached in front of her, purposely scooting closely to reach a book. After drawing back, their knees were touching. May would have shifted, but she couldn't without looking obvious. Her palms were beginning to sweat; no amount of wiping would make them smooth again.

The tension was rising.

Drew knew that any moment would do, but he would have to make the move. It had to be natural; May couldn't know he had planned it all. If she found out…he would rather not think about that tongue and its lectures.

The excuse came in the form of Beautifly and Roselia racing into the room, promptly scaring May enough to fall over, over and in to him. Apparently, the two had been playing. Blushing, May tried to get away from Drew. Carefully, he helped her up, but didn't exactly let go of her.

"May…"

She looked over at him, their faces inches apart. She obviously realized what was going on, blushing as she noticed that there was nothing she could do. Drew leaned in slightly closer. May's eyes closed.

"I'm going to kiss you, now."

"Okay…" she breathed, waiting.

His lips came slowly, didn't completely mesh with hers for several seconds, giving May ample time to completely document the experience. His lips were so soft and extremely gentle. When May had imagined a kiss, she hadn't quite expected the amount of delicateness he used.

Their lips moved against each other, still moving slowly and methodically. His arm had captured her waist, bringing her closer to him, while her fingers played with the green locks of his hair. He pressed closer to her, lowering her back to the floor so he could crawl over her. Drew's tongue brushed against her lips. Startled, May opened her mouth. Even at this point, Drew still moved in a subtle way with his free hand cradling May's head.

The tension that had been released at the beginning of the kiss came back in full throttle, leaving the two with no choice but to pick up pace. They reached an almost furtive need as tongue massaged against the other, each body attempting to get as close as possible. That's when they heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"What's that?" May asked, pulling away.

Drew's face drained of color.

When the door opened, Drew's mother came in.

"That's stupid, Drew!" May scolded from across the room, holding up a notebook. "Cotton Spore would have no practical use in the medical field."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that Stun Spore has been used at every opportunity already!" Drew argued from his position on his bed.

When Drew's mother left, the two exchanged smiles.

"You have a big ego." May stated.

"Your clumsy."


End file.
